


Un día menos, una noche más

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: retoaleatorio, M/M, Take Me Home Tour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estira el brazo y no encuentra nada más que la sábana fría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día menos, una noche más

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el [reto de haikus](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/3892.html?thread=137268#t137268) de **retoaleatorio**.
> 
> Los números de antes de los drabbles son importantes :)

**(23)**

Un día despierta, y hace demasiado frío porque es invierno, y Louis no sabe dónde está. 

Estira el brazo (aún no se acostumbra y busca a Harry todas las mañanas) y no encuentra nada más que la sábana fría. Se encoge en el edredón tras rebuscar en la mesilla por su móvil. 

En la pantalla pone 18:45, pero eso no tiene sentido porque es de noche.

Louis intenta recordar en qué país está, en qué continente, en qué maldita zona horaria, y es incapaz.

Se acurruca aún más bajo las sábanas, intentando olvidarlo y volver a dormir.

*

**(47)**

Otro día despierta, y es primavera en octubre, porque el mundo está loco. Están en Australia, y Louis sabe que algo está mal, pero su reloj interno dejó de funcionar hace tanto que ya no puede confiar en él. 

Tocan a su puerta repetidas veces. Mira su móvil, que está apagado, y lo enciende rápido, pero está claro que es tarde: entra demasiada luz por la ventana.

Piensa "por favor, que no sea una fan" y se encuentra con la cara de Niall al abrir la puerta. 

—Perdona, Louis, pero tienes que ir al aeropuerto para... llega en media hora. 

Traga saliva, le sabe amarga en la boca. Harry pasa por detrás de Niall y le dirige una mirada de soslayo, Louis aprieta la jamba de la puerta con la mano cuando esboza una sonrisa cortés pero no se para a saludar, apoya la frente en la madera.

Niall le atrae hacia él y le da tres besos sonoros, uno en cada mejilla y otro en la frente. 

—Un mes más y podremos descansar, vamos. 

*

**(64)**

En Doncaster hace demasiado frío. Louis a veces intenta hacer recuento de cuántas estaciones han vivido este año, de los cambios de vestuario, de entrar en un avión con diez grados y salir con treinta y dos.

Son incontables los países que ha conocido, lo cual es irónico porque en la mayoría ni siquiera han salido del autobús u hotel y eso sí que es un poco deprimente.

(A veces Lottie le pregunta “¿Qué tal Japón, Louis?” y él no sabe qué decir, así que le cuenta lo que puede, una mezcla de lo que veía desde la ventana en la furgoneta del hotel al bar en el que salieron con lo que conoce de las películas).

Es todo demasiado incontable, la gente, los conciertos, las ciudades, los gritos. 

Pensó que Harry y él hablarían al terminar la gira, pero no. Pensó que hablarían en Londres, pero tampoco, y Harry está con Nick y con mil personas que no son él, y Louis está exhausto de todo, y se duerme en el mismo sofá donde mil veces se ha quedado traspuesto viendo la televisión siendo pequeño, su madre le acaricia el pelo y le tapa con la manta. 

*

**(15)**

Louis pensaba que iba a ser más difícil. Pero no lo es. Llegado un punto en el que verse era tan negativo, les reportaba tantos problemas y tantos agobios y tantas malas caras que no verse en privado es casi un alivio, al principio. 

Lo han hecho todo siempre tan rápido, siempre tan intenso, que incluso ponerse de acuerdo para mantener la distancia es más relajado. Pensaba que no hablarían, pero no es así. No pasan tiempo juntos solos, pero es más fácil no mirarse en las entrevistas cuando no han estado follando toda la noche y han dormido hora y media; es muchísimo más sencillo no tocarse cuando no hay nada que hacer entre los dos después.

Es un elefante en la habitación, sí, pero es un elefante mucho más llevable estando en una esquina que arrastrándolo a los hombros. 

Louis supone que en algún momento volverán a caer, y será mejor que antes, podrán volver a orbitar juntos. 

 

*

**(79)**

Ha dejado de reconocer Londres. Ha dejado de reconocer sus calles llenas de vapor de las alcantarillas, sus mañanas llenas de niebla. 

Su cama no parece su cama. Su casa no parece su casa, su vida no parece su vida, y se pregunta si es que ha ido dejando una parte de él por cada ciudad, por cada concierto, por cada grito.

Son setenta y nueve noches sin Harry (dos continentes, quince países), sin embargo, y ésas sí que deberían parecerle incontables y sin embargo cada día lo añade sin querer, al despertar. 

*

**(-1)**

Todo está siendo demasiado. Están vigilados las 24 horas porque aún no tienen las cámaras de los paparazzis controladas, en cada ciudad son más imaginativos; y el ochenta por ciento siguen a Harry. 

No se atreven a tocarse, pasan semanas y robarse besos y robarse ratos para dormir juntos en el autobús empieza a cansar, la gira les agota, les _drena_. Discuten (ellos dos, y los cinco, también, a veces, porque hacerse daño entre ellos dos significa que se extienda a todos), y a Harry se le ponen los ojos brillantes porque Louis siempre es capaz de hacer más daño, tiene menos instinto de conservación. 

La cuestión es que Harry no necesita decir cosas malas para romperle el corazón. 

—Quizá deberíamos mantenernos separados un tiempo —dice. 

Le mira desafiante, como intentando que le contradiga, y Louis quiere pegarle, quiere besarle, quiere romperle y después romperse él. 

—Quizá deberíamos —contesta, y se besan con violencia, como nunca lo hacen, se besan sin ceder, sabiendo que las palabras no van a caer en saco roto, sabiendo que algo ha cambiado tras ellas.

Cuando abre los ojos a la mañana, le da tiempo a ver los rizos desapareciendo por la puerta y cerrándola tras él, sin despedirse. 

*

**(87)**

“lou”

“lou stas”

“teegho de mnos lou”

Louis despierta, otro día más (ochenta y siete, piensa, ochenta y siete) y mira el móvil y el estómago le da siete vueltas dentro del cuerpo. Piensa que debería esperar, que quizá fue por la borrachera y en realidad no lo piensa.

Intenta aguantar, pero al final llama, aunque sepa que le va a despertar, porque ¿qué más tiene que perder?

—¿Lou?

—Dime que te acuerdas de anoche. Dime que te acuerdas de los mensajes.

Suspira. 

—Claro que me acuerdo, Louis. No exactamente, pero no lo necesito, tampoco. Mira, lo siento, ya sé que no debería porque estamos, así, y-

Nota cómo se le resbalan aún las vocales, sigue un poco borracho. Al final habla frustrado.

—Joder, Lou. Te echo de menos, ¿qué quieres que diga?

Louis se pregunta qué narices han hecho este tiempo, cuánto han perdido por estúpidos. 

—Dios, Harry, no estás entendiendo nada, yo también, Harry, _yo también_. 

—Pero, Lou-

—No, calla y vuelve. Vuelve a casa, Harry. 

Harry dice que sí, que claro, que cómo no, joder, y Louis pone la cuenta mental a cero.


End file.
